In That Moment
by Hannah Lynn McDonald
Summary: *MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SKINNY DIPPER AND EVENTS THROUGHOUT SERIES* Essentially a character study of sorts of Henry Morgan, through major events in his life.


_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

><p><em>In That Moment...<em>

* * *

><p>When you sought passage home aboard the ship, you were confronted with a dilemma. When the captain demanded that the slave be thrown overboard, you could either allow it and break your oath, or defy him in vain.<p>

In that moment, you were changed.

* * *

><p>When you came home to her, finding her kneeling at your grave in mourning, she was at first only frightened – and then relieved – at your return. When she asked no questions about the circumstances, only rejoiced in your safety, you relaxed.<p>

In that moment, you were relieved.

* * *

><p>When she asked you what happened, asked you what you kept secret from her, you told her and trusted her. When she said she believed you, took the knife away from you, you trusted her.<p>

In that moment, you were betrayed.

* * *

><p>When you said you were well, that you could see the errors in your claim, they said they believed you – that they only wanted to be certain. When they questioned you again and again, you repeatedly denied it, your tears lost amidst the water.<p>

In that moment, you were broken.

* * *

><p>When you tried to save the boy – to save his father and the other immigrants, you were confronted with the people who profited from the pain and the misery. When you tried to stop it, to change something, they beat you down.<p>

In that moment, you were discouraged.

* * *

><p>When you realized that he was dying, doomed to die choking on blood as his body turned against him, you did everything you could to save him. When his time ran out, when he told you to stop searching for something that wasn't ready to come, you told him not to give up.<p>

In that moment, you were reminded.

* * *

><p>When you saw her there in the ruins, cradling the infant, you thought yourself dreaming – that one being so precious could never exist, let alone two. When she turned to you, handing you the child, you froze – both terrified and excited for what it might have yielded.<p>

In that moment, you breathed.

* * *

><p>When you tried to leave, when she stopped you, you could barely hope that it would last – surely she would leave you eventually, betray you as all others had before. When you took Abe as your own, called him 'son' and allowed a door to open in your heart, you couldn't begin to imagine the blessings the babe would give you.<p>

In that moment, you lived.

* * *

><p>When you turned around to see a house devoid of her, to see only Abe and yourself in the rooms, you could see no hope. When music was pounded out on the piano, you listened to it – clinging to the reminder that you were not alone.<p>

In that moment, you wept.

* * *

><p>When you found people asking you if Abe was your father, you ran – hiding from the emotions and the inescapable truth that not everyone was immortal. When faced with the evidence that one day you would be left alone again, you isolated yourself.<p>

In that moment, you were silent.

* * *

><p><em>When you came back to the shop, and the only sound was the strains of Mozart's Dies Irae echoing through the air, you expected the worst – that you had lost the last irreplaceable thing you held dear; and you regretted every lost moment you could have shared. When you realized that the killer had gotten into your home – Abe's home! - and had been alone with your son, you were lost; unsure of what to do, or how to go on without his constant, reassuring presence.. When you walked down those steps, went into your laboratory, you expected to see the corpse of your only family strewn across the floor. <em>

_In that moment, you died._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Inspired by the scene in Skinny Dipper when Henry comes home to find Dies Irae playing from the record - I honestly expected Abe to be dead. This would have worked out MUCH better as a poem, but it wasn't cooperating there either - so apologies for the oddness of this. And thank you all so much for taking the time to read this! Have a happy New Year, and God bless!<em>


End file.
